KARA
660px KARA *'Nombre:' KARA (카라) **'¿Por qué "KARA"?': El nombre de la banda Kara viene de la palabra griega "chara" (χαρά, se encendió. "alegría"), que el grupo interpretó en el sentido de "dulce melodía". *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial': Durazno *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Kamilia (카밀리아) *'Género:' K-Pop *'Agencia:' DaesungEntertainment 'DSP Entertainment ( Misma de SS501 , Rainbow , A-JAX ,DSP Girls ,Fin.K.L) / Japón: Universal Music Japan Carrera '''Debut KARA comenzó como un grupo de cuatro miembros, y debutó con su primer álbum The First Blooming ''en 2007. El grupo destinaba su regreso en marzo de 2008 con su segundo álbum. Sin embargo, '''Kim Sung-hee' dejó el grupo pronto debido a la presión de los padres, ya que su participación en el grupo estaba supeditada al mantenimiento de sus calificaciones. Ella no pudo aprobar su examen de ingreso a la universidad y se vio obligada a abandonar el grupo. Los dos nuevos miembros se revelaron finalmente que serían Goo Hara y Jiyoung Kang. El regreso de Kara como un grupo de 5 miembros fue el 24 de julio de 2008 con "Rock U"en la M! Countdown, que muestra un lindo y lúdico estilo de mús''ica.'' Integrantes Archivo:News_large_ELECTRIC_BOY_syokaiB.jpg Los miembros son: 'Ji Young, Nicole, Gyu Ri, Seung Yeon, Ha Ra *Park Gyu Ri (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina ) *Han Seung Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Goo Ha Ra (Vocalista, Bailarina ) *Jung Nicole (Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera) *Kang Ji Young (Rapera, Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografia 'Corea 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Best Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' 'Taiwan' 'Best Album' Temas para Dramas *Star Falling From the Sky - Stars Falling From the Sky (2010) *Super Star - Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) *Love Is Fire - Boys Before Flowers (2009) *Raun Drop (with G.Gorilla) - Wheesung 2. Gijeok - Han Seung Yeon (Kara) - Why did yo come to my house (2009) Temas para Animes *Butterfly- Naruto OST (#1 ) (2008). Dramas *URAKARA (TBS, 2011) *Hero (MBC, 2009) Ep1 Programas de TV *Kara Bakery (2009) *Kara's Meta Friends (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *Zoo Zoo Club (2008) *M.net Self Camera Season 2 (2008) * M.net Self Camera (2007) Premios Curiosidades *Kara debuto como una banda de chicas del sello discográfico DSPent, y con el tiempo se fueron conviertiendo en Idolos internacionales. *En 2009 con su cancion MR. versión coreana, comienzan a ganar más popularidad, la coreografía de esta canción fue la que más representaba a Kara hasta que STEP surgió. *En marzo de 2010, se anunció que Kara participará en la 8 ª Entrega Anual de Corea del Festival de Música que se celebrará en el HollywooSe anunció en septiembre de 2009 que Kara, junto con SHINee y Ryan de Parán de Tailandia, se realizan para el Concierto de la Amistad Corea-tailandesa, que se celebrará el día 17 en el Parc de Bangkok Paragon. *Kara lanzado KARA Premium Box para Japón el 28 de abril de 2010, que es una compilación de sus discos anteriores de Corea El Blooming Primera de la Revolución. La caja también contiene un DVD especial y versiones en japonés de sus grandes éxitos "Pretty Girl","Miel"y"Wanna". En el primer día de lanzamiento, el álbum fue clasificado en el número 7 en el diario de éxitos de Oricon. *Su primera gira promocional en Japón el 02 2010 habría más de 3.000 fans registrados, superando el aforo de la sala, que dio lugar a una segunda vitrina para dar cabida a más fans. El grupo también ganó mucha atención antes de la vitrina, debido a Hitori Gekidan (劇団ひとり''Gekidan Hitori''), un famoso artista japonés que admitió su admiración por el grupo de la muchacha. Kara también fue presentada en un mensaje de vídeo para un espectáculo llamado Arashi no Shukudai-kun (嵐の宿題くん''de Tarea Arashi''), organizado por los japoneses ídolo grupo Arashi. Kara tiene previsto celebrar reuniones de fans el 8 de mayo con más de 8.000 aficionados en Grand Prince Hotel Japón. Además, Kara celebrará una reunión oficial de Japón fan club con 3.000 seguidores en el hotel de Yokohama Torimirai Mina 9 de mayo. *En 2010, Kara firmado con Universal Music Japan. Kara planes para debutar oficialmente en Japón en agosto con "Mister". El 15 de julio de 2010, Universal Music Japón publicó el teaser del MV "Mister", declarando que su single será lanzado el 11 de agosto. *En 2011 Kara gana por primera vez Disco de platino por sus altas ventas de su discográfia SUPER GIRL, el cual alcanzo 400,000 copias de las cuales la mitad se vendierón en la primera semana. *En 2011 con el lanzamiento de su material discografíco STEP y su comeback, Kara recibio mucho exito tanto en Corea como en muchas partes del mundo, tal fue el éxito de esta canción que cuando se libero la versión japonesa,esta subio en el Oricon rapidamente. *En 2012 se anuncia KARASIA, que será la primera gira independiente de Kara desde su debut en el 2007. A medida que las fechas de los conciertos se fueron agregando, las entradas para las fechas confirmadas se vendieron rápidamente. *El grupo debutante de su misma compañia A-JAX fueron los teloneros de KARASIA en Japón a finales de Mayo. *El sexto sencillo japonés del grupo, Speed Up/Girl Power, el cual se lanzó en marzo vendió 155,177 copias llevándolas a un total de 1,000,999 copias vendidas por sus seis sencillos. Kara ha logrado esta hazaña después de haber entrado al mercado japonés hace dos años.Comparándolas con sus predecesores DBSK y BoA , Kara obtuvo este logro en el menor tiempo. BoA fue capaz de vender más de un millón de copias después de diez sencillos, mientras que DBSK lanzó 24 sencillos durante tres años antes de alcanzar el millón. Realmente estos dos artistas abrieron el camino para que los otros artistas coreanos entraran al mercado japonés. *Kara se presentó en “MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia 2012” el 14 de julio de 2012 junto con otros artistas como son Justin Bieber, Jay Park y Mizz Nina. *Fueron Premiadas por THE JAPAN GOLD DISC AWARD 2013 en las categorías "Best Asian Artist", "Album of The Year (Asia) y "Best 3 Albums (Asia) con Yang Geun Suk y Big Bang . Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Kara Canal Oficial de Youtube *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial de Goo Ha Ra *Twitter Oficial de Gyuri *Twitter Oficial de Ji Young *Twitter Oficial de Nicole *Twitter Oficial de Han Seung Yeon Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|Kara - If you Wanna thumb|295px|right|Kara - Break It 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|Jumping - Kara (Japanese version) thumb|right|295px|MR - Kara (Japanese version) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:JPop